1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for a motor vehicle with a camera and a display device for capturing and displaying an image of the surroundings.
2. Related Art
The invention relates to an arrangement for a motor vehicle with a camera and a display device for capturing and displaying an image of the surroundings of the motor vehicle and for displaying graphically representable information, such as for example guide lines, reference texts or the like, with a means for superimposing the image with the information.
Such an arrangement is known from the specification with the publication number EP 1 452 390 A2. In this arrangement, for example a piece of text may be incorporated as information into the image captured by the camera, which says that the rear door of the motor vehicle is open. The pixels, at which the information is to appear, are overwritten by a preset value in order to make the information visible on the display means. The original values of the captured image are thus lost.
By overwriting the original values at the pixels, some of the captured image is lost and cannot be shown graphically. If an object (for example an obstacle), which is important for orientation of the vehicle driver, is situated at the points of the image, at which the information is introduced into the captured image, the vehicle driver cannot see this object on the display means. This may from time to time be disadvantageous and may lead to injury of the person in the vehicle or to damage to objects in the surroundings of the motor vehicle.
Against the background of the described disadvantage of the state of the art, the object of the invention is to introduce information into the captured image of the surroundings so that it is possible for the observer of the display means to monitor the entire region of the surroundings even after introducing the information.